The long-term objective of this proposed renewal project is the prevention of the adult conditions of transsexualism, transvestism, sexual orientation disturbance, and sex offenders' disorders, by the procedures of early identification and intervention. The proposal describes assessment and intervention procedures for three pre-adult populations at high risk for adult sexual maladjustment: (1) the primary focus is the target population of gender-disturbed young persons from age 10 to 15 years. A group comparison study is proposed by randomly assigning individuals of matched pairs to (a) a behavioral treatment procedure, and (b) a psychoanalytically-oriented therapy. A matched normal, non-clinical control group is also proposed. (2) For previously identified, younger gender-disturbed boys, a second study would classify problems arising after behavioral treatment for gender-disturbance, trace longitudinal individual psychological adjustment into older childhood and adolescence, and provide ancillary treatment where necessary. (3) Childhood and adolescent cases of excessive public masturbation, fetishism, sado-masochism, sexual delinquency, and compulsive aggressive sexuality ("rape") constitute the third target population for whom behavioral treatment techniques are proposed to prevent chronic sexual behavior maladjustment patterns. The subject selection procedures for all three target populations would include extensive psychological testing and psychiatric evaluation. ABA reversal and multiple baseline intra-subject research designs will evaluate the behavioral treatment procedures of self-observation, self-reinforcement, external reinforcement of competing behaviors, and a programmed sex education counseling procedure. Statistical comparisons across the behavioral treatment group, the psychoanalytic treatment group, and the non-clinical control group will be made by analysis of variance from assessment data collected at pre-, mid-, and post-treatment intervals.